


A date with an unexpected ending

by cheekbonesofbenny



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekbonesofbenny/pseuds/cheekbonesofbenny





	A date with an unexpected ending

Mycroft Holmes walked through the doors of Scotland Yard and after a brief chat with the women at the reception desk he went inside. After knocking on Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade's office door he waited to be called inside.

"Come in," Greg called a few seconds later.

Mycroft entered the office and smiled. "Good afternoon," he said, closing the door behind him.

"Mycroft. Afternoon. What can I do for you?" Greg asked, raising an eyebrow.

This man had never come to see him before. In fact, they'd never really spoken to each other and even less so since Sherlock had died, falling from the top of St Bart's.

"I'm here to ask you on what I believe is called a date," Mycroft said, his voice calm as always.

Greg almost choked on his own saliva. "Pardon?" He croaked.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Mycroft asked.

"I...um. Why me?" Greg managed to ask finally.

"Why not you?" Mycroft said, his thin lips quircking up into a smile.

Greg felt his cheeks getting progressively hotter. "I just. I've never dated a man before," he mumbled. "And Eleanor and I only divorsed six weeks ago. Won't people think I'm moving on too quickly?"

"I don't know, I've never been in a relationship," Mycroft shrugged.

"What about my kids? What will they think?" Greg said, slightly panicked tone.

"Far less than your ex wife I am sure. Children seem to be far less closed minded than adults," Mycroft said, still very calm.

Greg sighed. "Where and when?" He asked.

"Angelo's, seven o'clock," Mycroft said with a smile.

"Right, okay. See you there," Greg mumbled.

"See you," Mycroft nodded and left the room.

*

When Greg arrived at the restaurant Mycroft was already sat at a reserved table. Greg made his way inside.

"Good evening," he said, sitting opposite Mycroft.

"Good evening, Greg," Mycroft said happily.

Together they chatted and got to know each other over a nice meal and a few drinks.

Then, towards the end of the meal a tall, pale, black haired man sat on the table next to them.

"Sherlock?!" Greg and Mycroft said in unison.

"I'm back," Sherlock said, a grin spreading across his face.

They didn't ask how, they were just stunned that after three years Sherlock could return like this. They were happy to see him though.


End file.
